


looks aren't all we have

by yikelliot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 + 1, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda?, M/M, No violence though, Swearing, as usual, food goo discourse, graphic depictions of keith being clueless, hunk is just an angel, keef is an angsty man I can't help it, keith has had a lil crush on hunk for a minute, like as much fluff as I can write, mention of the fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikelliot/pseuds/yikelliot
Summary: a 'stolen glances' prompt ficor3 times Keith sees Hunk without really speaking and 1 time he decides to talk.





	looks aren't all we have

1.

They’re all staring at me and I can’t stand it. The 7th level of the simulator starts up and I just know that I’ve made a mistake by trying so hard.

Everything was fine when no one paid attention. Whenever you stand out, people expect more from you. They monitor you– look closer at your life and start to ask questions. 

I can’t let that happen. I’m fine as I am. I’m fine on my own. I need to get out of here quickly. Before the others get any bright ideas about talking to me or that James kid gets too jealous that I kicked his ass.

Searching for an escape, the Garrison officer’s car glints in the sunlight and sparks an idea. I ignore the persistent murmuring and visualise an exit route. My dad used to let my drive his pickup and driving shouldn’t be too difficult considering I excelled at the simulator. I hesitate a moment and consider the repercussions. 

I brush it off. I’m used to the teachers’ disapproval and one more adult’s frustrated demeanour won’t make a difference to my life.

Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? Expulsion? Or maybe another home to dump me in? It isn’t like I haven’t been through that before. I’ll survive.

Deciding I’d waited far too long already, I leap out of the mobile flight sim, barge past several students, and make a beeline for the officer’s car. He left the whole thing unlocked and the driver’s side door slightly ajar.

Amateur.

I swing the door open just enough for me to clamber in and start the engine. I’m still too short to reach the pedals comfortably but that’s a very minor setback that can be dealt with when I have the time for it. Right now I need to get the fuck out of here– and fast.

Before speeding away, I glance up into the crowd of frenzied students and catch the eyes of a kind-looking tanned boy. I can’t tell if the look on his endearing face is shock, awe, or something else entirely.

I don’t have time to figure it out. I tear my eyes away from him and slam my foot on the gas.

 

2.

That fucking does it.

I understand that this little measly James kid is annoyed. I mean, I would be too if I was constantly outshone by the outcast kid with the previously shitty grades. I almost felt sorry for him at one point. All that hard work and sucking up to teachers only to be beaten by the kid in the children’s home. I felt for him, I really did.

But mentioning my parents? That’s where I draw a fucking line.

I tried to keep my cool– ‘patience yields focus’ just like Shiro told me. I took deep breaths, counted back from ten. But the moment the words ‘mommy and daddy’ came out of that little shit’s mouth I completely lost it. 

This was bound to happen at some point. I’ve always been the ‘disciplinary case’. Maybe it’s just about time I got kicked out of here. Although I could probably out-fly most of the pilots in the building, something about me will never quite fit in with all these over-achievers. Perhaps it’s about time I let someone else have a turn. 

I guess that’s why I ignored Shiro’s voice in my head yelling at me to stop before things got out of hand. Part of me needed this to be the last straw. To prove to all my professors, my peers, to Shiro that they were right all along and that they should just give up on me.

I think it’s Iverson that’s hauling me away. I look back at the group of my classmates and wonder if I will ever see them again. Amidst the rest of the chaos, my eyes once again find Hunk: the cute boy with tawny skin that I had stared at many times before. And suddenly, there’s a moment of calm. A stillness amongst the ruckus. A longing for a connection that went further than fleeting glances. For a second, I regret never having the courage to talk to him.

Before I can dwell on my past fears any longer, I’m dragged through the door and it slams on its hinges. 

 

3.

I don’t know how I didn’t recognise him at first. Hunk used to be the only person apart from Shiro that I paid attention to back at the Garrison but after months without seeing his face, I had somehow forgotten who he was and how distracting I found him. 

The moment Pidge introduced ‘the nervous guy’, however, the distant memory of my crush pulsed in the back of my brain. Against all odds, I somehow managed to find both Shiro and the only person I’ve ever had remotely romantic feelings for in the same night.

Listening to him talk about Fraunhofer lines and wavelengths reminded me of just how smart I thought he was when we were at school. I wonder how much he’s changed since then.

I couldn’t help but snatch the paper out of Hunk’s hands when he turned it towards me. I probably should have been nicer about it, but our priority was locating the source of that energy surge. I would have to beat myself up about it later.

And who knows? Maybe I’d even find the time to make actual conversation when this is all over.

 

+1.

You’d think that after probably months in space you’d get used to the unpleasant consistency of food goo but alas, my tastebuds crave Earth food.

From our time at the Space Mall and our pitifully short interactions, I discovered that not only is Hunk a complete brainiac, but an incredible chef too. What I would give to enjoy some of the dishes he served up at Vrepit Sal’s. I really wish I had given in when I had the chance. Maybe one day I’ll finally ask him to cook something for me.

It’s funny that as paladins we’re always in each other’s space, yet I’ve never been able to properly talk to Hunk after all this time. In-between numerous battles and meticulous training sessions, we’re all far too exhausted to attempt normal socialising. The mission is far too important for us to get sidetracked. 

But I’m still frustrated with my lack of progress with the enigmatic yellow paladin. Hunk is the person you can always depend on. The one who will defend his friends without hesitation, who would lay down his life given the chance to save another. Not only does that make him an excellent soldier, but an incredible human being in general. 

In fact, I am completely enamoured by his character. I’ll admit, at the beginning of our whirlwind journey as paladins, I thought Hunk was cowardly– too afraid to make a difference. Now I can undoubtably say that he is the bravest of all of us. He’s saved my skin more times than I can count.

Dinner (if you can call it that) ends quickly after a long day of drills and the rest of the paladins return to their rooms. It falls on me to clear up today. I gather up the various plates and cutlery and carry them to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwashing contraption and turning it on. At least in space the dishes aren’t too much of a chore. 

As I’m getting a glass of water, I spot Hunk seated at the bar area reading off a tablet. I move to sit down in the stool opposite. He glances up at me and smiles warmly. Here’s my chance to finally talk to him. 

Before I have the chance to completely embarrass myself, Hunk speaks first.

‘You know, I always wondered why you left the Garrison. I mean, I heard rumours– so many rumours– but of course I didn’t really listen to them ‘cause they’re just rumours, you know? But, yeah, if you don’t mind me asking– what made you leave the Garrison?’

The topic of conversation wouldn’t have been my first choice, but it’s a start. I sigh. 

‘I’m not too sure if you remember the… disagreement I had with Griffin-‘

‘Oh man, how could I forget?’ He interjects.

I laugh lightly. This guy really is cute. ‘Shiro tried to keep my at the Garrison, he really did. But I think it was just about time I left. I was causing enough trouble as it was.’

HIs eyebrows draw together in confusion. ‘What do you mean “about time you left”? I mean, no offence to Lance, but you were definitely the best pilot in out squadron!’

The compliment makes me grin and my cheeks feel slightly warmer. I look at the floor and scratch the back of my neck. 

‘Well, you’re not a bad pilot: for an engineer.’ Ah, shit– that was really backhanded. Luckily, Hunk laughs anyway.

‘Uh, I meant that as a compliment.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ he replies warmly, ‘That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.’

‘Hey! In my defence, I haven’t really had much of a chance to say anything to you,’ I huff.

He chuckles again. 

‘Oh really, Mr. Hotshot? And what would you have said to me, given the chance?’

I think about it for a second. ‘Honestly? I’m not quite sure.’

He grins. 

‘Well we had better make up for lost time, then.’

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if there are errors (this isn't betaed and it's 23:47)


End file.
